


Tonight is the night.

by Wing_And_Shell_Head



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), stony - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/M, Feelings, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wing_And_Shell_Head/pseuds/Wing_And_Shell_Head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight was the night. Steve had been planning this for weeks and today was the perfect day. He’d wrote down what he was going to say rehearsed them in front of the mirror not caring how stupid he looked he needed this to be perfect. This is what he had been waiting to do ever since he woke up from his frozen sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Catching up.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic so yeah sorry it's so bad but I've had this idea for a while and needed to write it xD If people seem to like it I'll carry it on xD

Tonight was the night. Steve had been planning this for weeks and today was the perfect day. He’d wrote down what he was going to say rehearsed them in front of the mirror not caring how stupid he looked he needed this to be perfect. This is what he had been waiting to do ever since he woke up from his frozen sleep.

__

The moonlight casted over the small area, the stars dimmed by the cities lights, the quiet hums of cars driving in the background. Steve ran a hand through his hair putting a few stray pieces back in their place, holding the bouquet of red roses in his hand tightly. He walked over to the woman of his dreams with a small smile on his face replaying the words in his head until he was stood in front of her, all the words disappearing. 

He kept his eyes on the roses speaking softly “I’m sorry I was late for our date but never late than ever, right?” He let a small laugh escape him shaking his head a little. “Howard told me these were your favourites...” He placed the bouquet in front of the gave stone reading ‘Peggy Carter’ he sat down slowly in front of the marble stone crossing his legs his hands in his lap looking at the name still smiling but it never reached his eyes. “ I miss you, I really thought that we would go on our date and eventually marry and maybe have a couple of kids to care for but I guess it hasn’t worked out as I planned it would...I hope you found someone who cared for you, to love you.” His voice trailed off looking back at his hands fiddling with them nervously. “I’ve made some new friends they aren’t normal trust me but they are great they’ve helped me through the worst...We’ve all had our pasts and it seems like they understand.” A blush crept over his cheeks smiling to himself. “ I will never get over you but I think I’ve found someone I like, who makes me happy.”

Steve spent his night talking to Peggy explaining how he had woken up that Shield had tried to ease him into it but he had adjusted he didn’t like it but he was happy to accept things were very different. He spoke about Loki and the tesseract how he was a living legend even though he didn’t think so. Laughing and joking telling her about the team how they were a messed up family that seemed to work. He lost all track of time, he had a lot to catch up on.

___

Two days later.

Steve could be found in the same position in his plaid shirt and trousers, sitting cross legged in front of Peggy smiling and laughing as he told her what had happened over the past day. Feeling as though she was there he could picture her in front of him smiling that perfect smile, her brown hair flowing over her shoulders, her brown eyes looking into his sky blue ones. 

____  
It was early morning and Steve had just showered after his run, it became a routine to see Peggy every day after his shower with his sketch book and pencils. Most of the time he said hi then sit in silence drawing the sky or what he remembered of Peggy blissfully unaware of his troubles finally being able to enjoy himself. This was he get away.

Tony had been forced out of the workshop by Pepper and Jarvis, what a traitor he had created him for crying out loud, something about his health. He decided to ignore everyone and go out to get a coffee mumbling to himself about how stupid it is that people need to eat and drink to live.

He walked past the graveyard his hands stuffed into his pockets, sunglasses on his face looking straight ahead until he spotted a blonde blob in the corner of his eye. Curiosity got the better of him, Tony turned his head to look at the blonde blob figuring out it was hair. He walked into the graveyard slowly making sure not to step on the dead leaves hiding behind a marble stone peering his head around it. He rolled his eyes stepping out from behind the head stone taking his hands out of his pockets. “So this is where you have been, huh?” He said looking at Steve’s back. Steve flinched snapping the sketch book closed shooting a look at Tony from over his shoulder.

“Don’t do that!” Steve sighed in relief relaxing a little.

Tony laughed at Steve’s reaction making his way to Steve’s side looking down at him. “So the boy scout Captain is drawing dirty pictures?” He smirks sitting down next to Steve without an invitation to stay.

Steve rolls his eyes “Of course not I would never draw anything like that...Make yourself at home?” His face flushed turning his head back to the sketch book.

Tony smiled “I will, so..What are you doing out here?”

Steve pointed his finger at the head stone “I’m here with Peggy..Peggy, Tony, Tony, Peggy” He smiled looking between them both “This is Iron man Howards son...Not to sound rude but this is where I come for a bit of quiet..” He smiled apologetically at Tony.

Tony nodded waving a little at the head stone “Hey Peggy? Right, yeah sorry...” 

Tony didn’t get up and go they just sat there in a comfortable silence Steve opening his sketch book again, shielding it from Tony making sure he couldn’t see, enjoying some real company instead of the dead. Steve liked this and hoped Tony would stay again even though he knew it wouldn’t happen.


	2. So this is what I have to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve still had no idea why the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist had chosen to stay but he was grateful having someone, if he wanted to, to speak with. Steve had tried several times to ask Tony why but was afraid he would scare Tony off and never some back again.

Tony continued to stay always arriving a couple of minutes after Steve to make sure that Steve had, had some time to speak with Peggy, with things from his past to get away from this new world and remember how it used to be. Tony just couldn’t stay away he was confused as to why so he went along with it until Steve was fed up with him and told him to get lost. They had never gotten along and they still don’t but in these moments they could tolerate each other. Tony needed this time to get away from the workshop, from the equations running through his head, needing to clear his mind before he went crazy, they both seemed to understand that this time was one they could share with no arguments. As the weeks went on of the same old thing Steve never told him to stay nor told him to leave. 

Tony would have one of his hands shoved into his pocket sitting next to the blonde man placing a flower he had picked from someone’s garden that he had passed on the way (They would get him one day, track him down and kill him for killing all of these flowers he just knew it) They would share a glance or two and if Tony was lucky Steve would turn his head and say a few words before falling into that same comfortable silence. 

As the weeks turned into months Steve still had no idea why the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist had chosen to stay but he was grateful having someone, if he wanted to, to speak with. Steve had tried several times to ask Tony why but was afraid he would scare Tony off and never some back again, so he kept his mouth closed sketching shuffling closer to Tony as the minutes went by.

_____

 

Tony was peering over one of Steve broad shoulders trying to get a glimpse of what he was sketching. Tony’s eyebrows rose looking down at the sketch moving into Steve’s personal space pointing at the drawing. “I don’t look like that!” He stated, bringing his brows together. Steve’s eyes widened not turning his head to look at Tony shutting the sketch book quickly keeping it in his lap.

“It is how I see you...” Steve swallowed not even realising that he had been drawing the man next to him again. Tony slipped his hands around Steve’s causing Steve’s cheeks to redden keeping his eyes forward. Tony removed Steve’s hands taking the sketch book into his own lap flicking through it, stopping at a drawing of the arc reactor trailing his finger across it smiling to himself. Tony had never thought the arc reactor was beautiful but like this it was a work of art, literally.

“You know this is really good” He looked up from the book moving his eyes to Steve’s reddened face “If you wanted a model you could have just asked.” He spoke slowly looking back down at the sketch book turning the pages amazed by the soft lines that created a picture.

Steve sighed running a hand through his hair feeling his face radiating heat turning his head to the dark haired man “It’s just we don’t exactly get along and I thought it wouldn’t harm drawing a couple of picture of you...It’s not just you!”, Steve bit his lip nervously.

Tony just chuckled at him “But most of them are of me and really they are amazing just let me know if you want me to model nude for you.” Tony teased winking in Steve’s direction playfully.

Steve scoffed snatching the sketchbook back not letting his eyes wander from the man sitting next to him. 

____

 

As soon as Tony had left the sky had began to darken the street lights flickering on. Thinking Tony had left Steve stood up looking down at Peggy picturing her standing in front of him smiling sweetly “I still haven’t learnt how to dance...Haven’t really had time but I think I have found the perfect partner I just don’t know how to speak to him, yes him times have changed and people are more accepting about that kind of thing”, he smiled to himself fiddling with his hands again. “Sometimes I wish Bucky could be here to tell me to just ‘tell him or I will be the one beating you up’”, he chuckled at the memory of Bucky. “I hope the sketches incident hinted at what I’m trying to tell him I really do, well I should be going it’s getting late...Bye Peggy.” He smiled his crooked smile before turning around sketchbook against his chest making his way back to the tower.

Tony had been hidden behind the head stone he had hidden behind the first day he found Steve here something began to grow inside of him, a warm fuzzy feeling one he used to get around Pepper a feeling he didn’t get often it felt strange to him but he liked it wanting to feel it more often. Tony nodded to himself watching Steve leave thinking to himself ‘so this is what I have to do’.


	3. This is all we need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm thinking of only adding a chapter or two then ending it xD No idea where this is going really.

Steve was looking down at his sketch book tongue stuck out in concentration completely absorbed in drawing the soft lines of Tony’s face losing himself in thought of the depths of his eyes, he had no idea how long he’d been sat there put he felt a soft tap on his shoulder bringing him out of his mind back into the real world. He turned his head slowly smiling as Tony came into view.

“I have something I need to show you.” Tony said grinning ear to ear, taking the sketch book from Steve’s hands placing it gently onto the floor holding out a hand for Steve’s. Steve’s eyes looked down at Tony’s hand staring at it for a while arching an eyebrow placing his hand in his letting himself being pulled up moving his gaze back to Tony’s brown eyes. 

Tony pulled Steve a little closer looking up at him “A little birdie told me you couldn’t dance”, he wiggled his eyebrows chuckling. Steve’s eyes grew wide a faint flush creeping onto his cheeks.

“You listened to my conversation?! You had left!” His blush going to a deeper shade of red, brows together frowning. 

Tony ignored Steve shrugging “I know you’re waiting for the perfect partner and all that shit but surely you want to know what you’re doing.” Tony laughed at Steve’s reaction tightening his grip on Steve’s hand resting his other hand on Steve’s shoulder.

“Tony...” He tried protesting but soon figured out there was no point Tony was Tony and wouldn’t listen and do what he wanted anyway, he sighed standing awkwardly putting his hand on Tony’s waist.

“That’s it just make sure not to step on my foot we don’t want you carrying me to A&E.” Tony gave an easy smile looking down moving his right foot forward slowly hoping Steve would follow. 

Steve smiled shyly letting out a soft laugh “I’ll try my best...I’m not making any promises though”, he glanced down moving his foot backwards following Tony’s lead.

___

Steve picked up the steps quickly keeping his head down concentrating. Tony rolled his eyes looking at Steve’s face sighing happily “You know this would make it better if you looked at me you’ve got it you won’t crush me”, Steve’s head lifted slowly his eyes locking with Tony’s still going through the steps in his mind picturing it. Tony closed the space between them looking into Steve’s sky blue eyes a small smile on his lips as Steve reddened, not pulling away.

Steve swallowed nervously “So this is all I have to do?” he said softly wanting to pull Tony closer, to feel his warmth. 

“This is all you have to do...” He replied the small wrinkles appearing at the corners of his eyes. “Unless you really want to sweep her off her feet...You must know how to dip right that cheesy thing they do in the movies?” 

Steve nodded tightening his grip on Tony’s waist, pulling him closer dipping him slowly never breaking the eye contact between them a smile tugging on his lips.

Tony’s stomach began to fill with butterflies feeling that warm feeling again staring into the blonde mans eyes. As Steve pulled him back up Tony rested his head on Steve’s chest closing his eyes slowly entwining their fingers. 

Steve blushed looking down at Tony finding himself smiling honestly sliding his arm around Tony’s waist their dancing just turning into swaying with each other, not caring if anyone saw they are happy and want this moment to last, both lost in their own little worlds taking in one another’s warmth beginning to relax into each other. 

____

 

Eventually Tony pulled away Steve letting his arm fall to his side, feeling the cold brushing against him, keeping their hands together smiling at one another. “It’s rude to stare, Rogers”, Tony teased letting go of the taller man’s hand taking a step back.

“Sorry...I can’t help it”, he admitted honestly looking down at his feet.

“I know my beauty is too much”, Tony chuckled. “Just after you left all of us agreed to go to dinner...Are you up for it?”Tony said with a hint of hope in his voice.

Steve stayed quiet for a while before replying “Yeah, okay” , he gave Tony a quick smile leaning down picking up his Sketch book holding it close to his chest, looking at Peggy’s grave stone “I’ll see you tomorrow, bye Peggy.” He grinned glancing over at Tony.

“To shawarma!!” Tony laughed starting to walk away, Steve laughed with him shaking his head slightly walking beside Tony their shoulders brushing against each other walking out of the graveyard.


	4. I got what I came here for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve stared up at the sky watching the clouds float past leaning back resting on his hands that were placed behind him, completely lost in the sky. Tony was sat beside him smiling over at Steve’s face, looking over his features before tentatively placing his hand over Steve’s looking away, (Smooth Tony..)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay one more chapter xD I realize how awful this chapter is but I'm going to upload it anyway xD

They both went out to dinner that night with the rest of the avengers acting as if nothing had happened, like nothing had changed. They shared a couple of smiles but kept their distance enjoying the night with their team.

Steve stared up at the sky watching the clouds float past leaning back resting on his hands that were placed behind him, completely lost in the sky. Tony was sat beside him smiling over at Steve’s face, looking over his features before tentatively placing his hand over Steve’s looking away, (Smooth Tony..)  
Steve was brought out of his mind shaking his head a little looking down at their hands feeling the blush creep across his cheeks finding himself smiling entwining their fingers, he looked back up into the sky before speaking. “The great Tony Stark has gone shy?”, he smirked knowing he could use this in the future.

 

“No why would I be shy that’s just stupid, I can do whatever I want when I want.” He replied instantly starting to ramble.

Steve rolled his eyes “Yeah, okay whatever you say.” He scoffed.

Tony looked over at Steve glaring. “You really shouldn’t take social skills from me, Rogers it doesn’t suit you.” A small smile twitched at the sides of his mouth shuffling closer to him resting his head on Steve’s shoulder, “See my point exactly.”

The blonde turned his head looking down at Tony “You don’t need to prove yourself to me I already know what you’re like...Annoying, persistent, loud do I need to go on?” 

“Your forgetting loving, caring, irresistible, beautiful and very intelligent.” He moved his gaze looking into Steve’s eyes smirking, wiggling his eyebrows.

Steve let out a laugh putting his arm around the smaller mans waist “Okay I agree with the very intelligent but you can hardly take care of yourself...”

“Doughnuts, pizza and coffee is a great way to live.” Tony smiled leaning into Steve not taking his eyes off of him.

Steve stayed silent for a moment thinking, frowning slightly his tone sounding serious “Why do you stay?” He asked biting his bottom lip waiting for the answer.

Tony was a little taken aback just staring at Steve arching an eyebrow “The same reason as you.” His voice wary, “I can leave if you want me to, I don’t want to but if you really felt the need to tell me to fuck off I’d understand...” His voice trailed off.

“You come here to see an old friend? No, I don’t want you to leave! Mind your language...” Steve let out an amused breath looking down at Tony rolling his eyes.

“Don’t sass me old man!” He pulled away from the blonde frowning before his face softens. “I come here to get away from everything, a little peace from all the crazy save the world shit.” He shrugged, “Isn’t that another reason you come...I always thought it was? You know going back in time” Sounding unsure.

 

The blonde nodded “It started off as seeing Peggy, getting used to the time was harder than I thought it would be so yeah I came out here to think about old times but then you started staying and it’s helped me? I don’t know having company even though we never spoke, it was nice. I had to stop living in the past. So thanks.” He ran a hand through his hair, smiling slightly.

Tony nodded slowly leaning his head back onto Steve’s shoulder so he didn’t have to look at him, closing his eyes. “I also stayed for another reason...Do you know what that was?” Steve shook his head rubbing his thumb over Tony’s side resting his head on Tony’s. “It isn’t obvious? It doesn’t matter I’ve got what I came here for.” Tony grinned tilting the taller mans chin down pressing a soft kiss to his lips.


	5. It's time I moved on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve froze his eyes widening a blush spreading across his cheeks. Tony was kissing him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay last chapter xD

Steve froze his eyes widening a blush spreading across his cheeks. Tony was kissing him! But all he could do was sit there frozen. Tony lingered for a few moments before pulling away. “You know Steve, it’s better if you kiss back...” Steve opened his mouth to say something finding the words wouldn’t come out shutting his mouth again, he moved away scrambling to his feet walking basically running back to the tower, not looking back leaving Tony stunned.

Tony watched as Steve left an eyebrow raised in confusion, sighing. What if that wasn’t what Steve was getting at? Had he gone too far? He put his head into his hands groaning. He’d fucked up another thing and this thing had to be Steve.

___

Steve was pacing in his room a hand tugging on his hair picturing the flow of brown hair, the soft features of his old friend. “I don’t know what happened I wanted to but I just couldn’t! He is going to hate me...Think I used him!” He bit his lip turning to her, “I like him I really do...” He looked at her face desperate, he took in a deep breath and nodded, “Okay...I’ll just tell him...” He let his hand loosen on his hair letting it drop to his side.

___

 

Tony promised himself that he wouldn’t drink for Steve’s sake, knowing his dads past, but he was making it really hard not to. He kept the bottle of scotch in his sight going over to reach it before pulling his hand back knowing he was better than that now, he'd changed for the better.

He’d cooped himself into his lab working on new suits doing the paper work that he should have handed to Pepper weeks (The paper work she'd practically thrown at his face along with the pen leaving a nice red mark on his right cheek.) ago keeping his mind from wandering, thinking about Steve and the way he acted. Okay so really it was Steve’s fault for giving him false signs...What if they weren’t signs at all what if his flirting was just something Steve thought he did with everyone. He mentally slapped himself drowning himself back into his work not wanting to think any longer letting the numbers and equations float inside of his head.

___

Tony would sit in his usual place in front of Peggy’s grave stone waiting for Steve to come, he never did. It had been days? Weeks? He didn’t know anymore, the blonde had been avoiding him ever since the incident. Tony had decided this was the last day he would come and sit here dwelling on the past hoping his actions, for once, hadn’t done anything stupid. 

He had sat there for hours on end watching the sun starting to set, he sighed running a hand through his hair getting to his feet waving a hand at Peggy before beginning to walk, knowing Steve would never come why would he after putting in that position, keeping his head faced to the floor. Two large hands gripped his shoulders his eyes widened looking up slowly feeling the smile tugging at his lips. Steve. The blonde put his hands on either side of Tony’s face pulling him closer smashing his lips against Tony’s. 

Tony placed his hands on Steve’s hips just realising he was kissing him. Just as he was about to kiss back Steve pulled away smirking. “You know Tony, it’s better if you kiss back...” Wiggling his eyebrows, chuckling. Tony pulled him closer pressing his lips against Steve’s again melting into him rolling his eyes before closing them, thinking to himself that he should have never taught Steve sarcasm or how to be a sassy motherfucker.

Steve sighed happily pulling away resting his forehead on Tony’s keeping a grip on his face slowly rubbing his thumb over the shorter mans cheek. “’I’m so sorry...I wanted to do this last time it just didn’t happen..” He smiled nervously.

“Your forgiven now would you just shut up?” Tony smirked pulling Steve in for another kiss chuckling into it, hoping it would last. That this, whatever this was would last longer than any previous relationship Tony had.

____

Steve stood in the mirror doing his hair straightening his tie before nodding, grinning to himself looking down at the bouquet of roses. His gazed moved to the window seeing that tonight was the night. He took in a deep breath and headed for the front door.

The moonlight casted over the small area creating shadows behind every head stone smiling as he stood in front of her once again running a hand through his hair making it a little messy. He placed down the bouquet of flowers speaking softly. “I know I haven’t visited in a while...But I thought that it was about time I moved on, I’m not saying I won’t come and see you I just mean I won’t be here as often. I’m finally starting to like this new world, getting to grips with it.” He bit his lip smiling before continuing to speak, “Me and Tony are doing good...Really good in fact we’ve been on a few dates, okay dates to Tony are sitting in the lab talking at me about machines. Most of the time I have no idea what he is saying just nod and agree”, letting out a small chuckle shifting slightly. “As you could have guessed that person I was talking about on the first night was Tony....The perfect dance partner and now I know he feels the same about me...It may be a little soon but I think, I think I love him.”


End file.
